


Junhoe's Laundry Day

by Maiah4D



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: When Junhoe decided to clean up





	Junhoe's Laundry Day

Junhoe looked at the time and saw it was 3:39 AM. He has been studying non-stop and wanted to rest, but the caffeine in his system doesn't allow him to sleep a wink. So, he did what decided to be productive. He picks up all the discarded clothes on the floor and puts them in the laundry basket.

 

He tried to smell the shirt he just picked up and scrunched his face in disgust "I should really clean this place up" he muttered to himself as he looks around his room.

 

He started cleaning up and finds more discarded clothes under his bed “So there’s the shirt I’m looking for” he continues that for another minute and when he looked at the watch and saw it was already 3:58 AM. He then picks up his laundry basket and goes to the dorm’s laundry room.

  
He expects the place to be empty but to his surprise he saw the popular Kim Jiwon who is also known by his other name Bobby, already in the laundry room looking like he was ready to pass out any second.

 

Junhoe walks in quietly and carefully placed his stuffs, his heart beating erratically. He jumped a little when Bobby looked up and their eyes met. Junhoe has been crushing on Bobby for quite a while now. They talked rather they just nod at each other during events. Well what do Junhoe expect their department is very different from each other with Junhoe majoring in English Literature while Bobby is majoring in Sports Science.

 

Junhoe thanked the heavens when he knew that he will be staying at the same dorm with Bobby. Hoping for times like this.

 

Junhoe proceeds to put his clothes in the washer and then took a seat opposite to where Bobby was sitting. It was so awkward Junhoe plays with the hem of his shirt, he doesn’t know what to do until Bobby broke the silence.

 

“So what took you here?” Bobby said as he scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Uhh laundry” Junhoe immediately covered his mouth, he doesn’t want to sound rude “Uh I mean-“

 

Bobby chuckled “yeah yeah how silly of me”

 

  
That low chuckle Bobby made that Junhoe oh so loves to hear, sent shivers through his body.

 

"Well you’re doing laundry too?” Junhoe comments trying to dispel the awkwardness in the room.

 

"y-yeah, sorry i'm just tired with all the practice" Bobby gave him a goofy grin. “Can’t sleep?”

 

“Uhm yeah” Junhoe started to pick on his nails “Well the coffee I drank was too strong I can’t even sleep a wink… how about you?” Junhoe asked as he look up at Bobby.

 

“Well I woke up with the sound of my neighbor having sex in his room and I don’t want to stay there longer. So I just decided to do my laundry”

  
Junhoe listened to Bobby in awe, his voice sounds really beautiful. It was so deep and rich, he can listen to him talking all day. He moves his eyes to Bobby’s lips which looks so plump, soft and kissable. Then to his purple hair that loos so fluffy and soft, Junhoe is dying trying not to run his fingers through it. His eyes then falls to Bobby’s exposed shoulder, the older has the habit of wearing oversized shirt that makes Junhoe feels so …. Hot and bothered.

 

‘fuckk.. I want him to fuck me seven ways to Sunday’

 

Junhoe didn’t realized that he was staring until he met Bobby’s eyes again. Junhoe was so lost in thought he didn't realize the odd stare he was getting until a clothe was thrown at his face.

 

"S-sorry! I zoned out" Junhoe blushed as he looks away " I really didn't mean to stare" he was now starting to blush.

 

  
Bobby laughed, like full out uncontrollable laugh. It lasted for a few minutes until he calmed down enough to speak.

 

  
"Holy shit, you didn't realize how much of that you said out loud, do you?"

 

Junhoe face visually paled. His face was stuck in a shock, embarrassed expression. He knew he had that problem sometimes, Jinhwan usually stops him before he says too much but his hyung wasn't here right now and holy fucking shit that just happened.

  
"I'm sorry! I just made a joke out of myself and I'm going to go die now so I'll see you around Bobby-ssi!"

 

Junhoe stood up quickly, knocking over the chair he was sitting on. He picked it up at a fast pace, making himself dizzy, trying to walk to the door was a complete disaster, not only was he dizzy but now he happened to trip over that stupid rug and face plant right into the said rug.

 

  
The younger of the two sighed, things were just not going right tonight. Junhoe felt a tap on his shoulder but didn't look up because he's already embarrassed enough.

 

  
"Are you okay? Shit Junhoe you have to be more careful , that fall was hard" Bobby said, worry laced in his voice though he was laughing.

 

‘Yeah I’ve fallen for you’ Junhoe thought as he groaned in pain from the fall "Yeah! I'm perfect, perfectly fine! Peachy! Now if you'll excuse me i'm  going to let myself be eaten alive by ground" He said, slightly muffled by his arm.

  
Bobby wasn't having that though, he pulled the younger up to a sitting position until they were face to face, no like literally, their faces inches away from each other.

 

  
Junhoe was awe struck once again, Bobby looked so much better up close. He had a cute little eyes and you could barely see his pores! His skin was so clear, like flawless, no sign of ache or pimples anywhere! His eye bro-

 

  
Junhoe was brought back to reality when he felt lips on his, it was- LIPS ON HIS?

 

  
The younger’s eyes widened when he realized Kim Fucking Jiwon, his crush was kissing him. Like actually kissing him and holy shit he better start kissing back.

 

  
And kiss back is what he did. It was short, shorter than he'd like but it was everything he ever dreamed about.

 

  
"Sorry, you were doing it again." Bobby whispered

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'll finish my other AUs, but I'm having a block and nothing seems really okay for my updates. So I did this to jump start my brain again.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading this!!!!!


End file.
